Battle Of The Bands
by ATL Honey
Summary: They were so different…yet the attraction was so strong Lita, Melina, Trish, Lillian, Ariel, John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Edge and others.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Battle of The Bands**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing….absolutely nothing…so don't sue me _**

_**Rating: R**_

**_Notes: Totally AU Melina's the manager and Trish and Lillian are sisters_**

_**Summary: They were so different…yet the attraction was so strong**_

**_Characters: Lita, Melina, Trish, Lillian, Ariel, John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Edge and others._**

**Chapter One: Confrontation**

A slim blonde rushed into the room with a look of anxiousness on her face. The other four women looked at her with curiosity. After the blonde took a few deep breaths she started to tell them what was wrong.

"They're here, X-Tones!" The blonde gasped out. They all knew X-Tones, they were their rivals after all. X-Tones was a rap group while their group, Avenging Angels, was a rock band with a redhead named Lita as the main singer, a blonde named Trish on the keyboard also singing, and a very dark mysterious woman called Ariel on the drums. The other two were a spicy Latina, Melina, and a shy little blonde, Lillian who was the one that rushed into the dressing room.

"I don't get why they have to be here, it's not even their show" Lita said. The others nodded their agreement.

"They obviously just want to get us riled up so we won't perform as well" Trish said while sitting at her vanity table carefully applying her makeup. The stage man announced they were on in five minutes. The group checked each others appearance. After everyone approved each others clothing they exited the dressing room.

As Lita walked onto the stage she grimaced because somehow X-Tones had gotten front row seats. Their lead singer, Cena, had winked at her and her scowl became deeper.

"Ok are you guys ready to rock!?" Lita asked into the microphone as the crowd screamed their names and yelled encouragement and compliments. Lita turned back to her group.

"Did you guys hear that?" Lita asked as her group shook their heads. Lita turned back to the audience.

"I didn't think so. I said are you guys ready to rock!!?" Lita yelled. If possible the cheers and screams were even louder than before.

"Ok let's do this! This song is called never looked back" Lita yelled as Ariel started out the beat on the drums followed along by the sound of a perfectly played keyboard. Lita opened her mouth as her voice flowed into the mic.

_We thought we had it all_

_We thought our love would never fall_

_But you got sucked into the fame_

_Then you started playin' games_

_You went out partying every night and day_

_Then decided I was in the way_

_And then you left…I admit I was sad_

_But the thing was you never looked back_

_Chorus:_

_(ohh) you never looked back(oh oh oh)_

_You didn't care anymore_

_Said I was becoming a snore_

_Sometimes it feels that my heart is still sore_

_(ohh) you never looked back (oh oh oh)_

_Said I was a pain in the ass_

_That day left me sitting on the grass_

_As you walked away and never looked back_

_Then one day you lost all you had_

_Then you wanted me back, the pain in the ass_

_You looked so pathetic sitting on my porch_

_The fire in my eyes resembled a torch_

_As I looked at you one last time_

_Before I decided you were never mine_

_That day I walked through the grass_

_Didn't care that I was a pain in the ass_

_As I walked away and never looked back._

_(ohh) you never looked back(oh oh oh)_

_You didn't care anymore_

_Said I was becoming a snore_

_Sometimes it feels that my heart is still sore_

_(ohh) you never looked back (oh oh oh)_

_Said I was a pain in the ass_

_That day left me sitting on the grass_

_As you walked away and never looked back_

_(ohh) you never looked back(oh oh oh)_

_You didn't care anymore_

_Said I was becoming a snore_

_Sometimes it feels that my heart is still sore_

_(ohh) you never looked back (oh oh oh)_

_Said I was a pain in the ass_

_That day left me sitting on the grass_

_As you walked away and never looked back_

_Since that day I walked away I haven't looked back._

The cheers throughout the stadium were loud and welcomed. As the crowd clapped the girls on stage bowed. As the concert continued the girls performed with all they had. At the end of the concert Lita gave the thanks on behalf of her whole group.

"Well that was quite a show." Came the annoyingly familiar voice of Randy Orton.

"Yeah you girls were hot!" Came the equally annoying voice of John Cena as he wrapped his arms around Lita's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as he gently bit her ear. Lita pushed John off her as she mumbled something along the lines of stupid perverted jerk.

"By the way shouldn't you be with my cousin?" Lita asked not hiding the utter disgust at the thought of her younger relative.

"Lita darling don't worry I'm right here" The sickly sweet voice of her cousin piped up. She looked at Lita with witchlike eyes as she snuggled close to John. She tossed her light brown hair back.

"Johnny-baby can we go…this place is simply drab." The women pouted like a two year old. Lita rolled her eyes.

"Maria darling I didn't know you knew what the word drab meant! Boy am I surprised." Lita exclaimed adding a completely false smile just for the sake of it. It was easy to see John was trying very hard not to laugh.

"You…ARGH! Let's get out of here John. I feel we aren't wanted!" Maria said and tossed her hair again.

"You got that right" Trish retorted. Trish and Maria never got along…ever. The thing was everyone knew each other since Kindergarten, X-Tones, Avenging Angels, and even Maria, who came to visit her cousin Lita occasionally. Then senior year chaos broke out. Hearts were broken, friendships ruined, it all fell apart. Now when confronted with each other everyone put on fake smiles and teased one another trying to ignore the pain in their hearts.

"Randy babe! Come on I'm getting bored." Ashley Massaro groaned. In high school Ashley was the slut. She tried so hard to be like Lita. Lita was beautiful, cool, and mature. She never let the high school drama get to her. With hazel eyes that could scare the Devil away, Lita was well respected along with Trish, Lillian, Ariel, and Melina. People were often intimidated by the girl's beauty and courage. Now Trish was glaring at Ashley rather fiercely.

As John, Randy and the rest of X-tones left the girls felt an empty place in their hearts. Lita looked at John's retreating back one last time and walked into the dressing room. Once John and Lita had it all. The whole once upon a time was theirs. It didn't last due to one mistake on both their parts. Lita told the rest of her friends she was going out for a walk. When she registered the wetness on her cheeks she looked toward the sky hoping it was rain. When she saw it wasn't her tears became more immense as she realized she lost it all. And just like so many nights before she cried for herself and John and what they had lost.

* * *

Sooo yep…shall I continue or not…My friend wrote the song and I felt I needed to use it instead of some real artists song (she begged me). I will be writing the rap song X-tones will sing :D if I continue this story O.o. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Battle of The Bands**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing….absolutely nothing…so don't sue me (I own the songs)**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Notes: Totally AU Melina's the manager and Trish and Lillian are sisters**_

_**Summary: They were so different…yet the attraction was so strong**_

_**Characters: Lita, Melina, Trish, Lillian, Ariel, John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Edge and **_

**Chapter 2: Clubbin'**

Five well and expensively dressed ladies exited a limo. The first one out wore a short emerald halter dress with her black hair with blond highlights was put in a ringlet style. The second one had applied only eyeliner and lip gloss on her face and a blue v-necked silk shirt with some DKNY jeans. The third one was wearing a blood red shirt with a black corset around the abdomen, a shredded black mini skirt, fishnet stockings, and very dark makeup. The fourth one had one a black dress with a pink shall and her blonde hair in lose curls around her face. And last but not least the fifth one. She was wearing a black shirt with purposely made tears that said "N V ME" with a dead rose design, her red hair pulled into a pony tail with the ends curled.

"Well I guess we're dressed to kill eh'?" Trish said flipping her blonde hair and giving guys a flirtatious smile. Lita smirked and shook her head. The laughter of obnoxious people caught her attention. There they were, X-tones and her cousin, Maria, this certainly ruined her night. John spotted them and walked over along with the rest of his group.

"Look who's here...the wanna-be's" Maria sneered. Melina pushed to the front.

"I smell skanks…you better leave before I put scratch marks on your face." Melina said. Maria and Ashley huffed in frustration as they left to go inside.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Ariel asked sounding extremely bored.

" As a matter of fact we're performing, I booked us some time" Rey, X-Tones' manger informed them As the others resumed arguing and throwing out insults Lita and John just stared into each other's eyes holding one another's gaze. Lita broke the eye contact as she turned to walk into the building. The rest followed her and X-Tones came in soon after.

Lita was in the bathroom applying her makeup when in the mirror she saw the woman she had become.

_** Flashback**_

_**A young but beautiful redheaded teenager was searching the school for her boyfriend. She had looked everywhere. The girl's face brightened up. She went to search the spot that the couple had first kissed. Due to the fact they went to a private school there was a big floral maze in the rear of the school. Finally reaching the destination she peeked over the maze wall which she had climbed. What she saw made her gasp. She lost her balance as she fell. A very intense pain ripped up her leg as she let out a yell. Her boyfriend came around the corner and his eyes got wide. He walked near her but she managed to get up and away. The thought of it, John and Maria she never thought. Tears burned the back of her eyes. She swore she didn't believe in love but John proved her wrong. The only problem was that the love was one sided.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Lita walked out of the bathroom wiping away the tears that had fallen. She met up with he friends as they danced and partied. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder to see a smug smile on her younger relations face.

"Think you can get Johnny back huh?" Maria asked that stupid smile still on her face.

"No and the only reason you have him is because you're a big fat whore!" Lita yelled. A resounding slap could be heard throughout the club. People looked to see what had happened. Lita put a hand to her cheek and slowly counted to ten. 1….2….3….4….5…6…oh hell with it! Lita brought her fist back and smashed it into her cousin's face. Maria crumbled to the floor in whimpers.

"well that relieved some frustration" Lita said. John had come to check on Maria. He looked into Lita's eyes and saw the hate and rage there. Edge came to inform him they were on in about four minutes. John looked at Lita one more time before assisting his girlfriend.

Soon enough X-tone was about to perform.

"What it do ya'll" The unmistakable voice of John Cena bellowed into the microphone. The crowd clapped and cheered.

"Some of the second verse is for my Shawty " John said. Maria thought it was her but John was looking at Lita.

_**Ridin 26's**_

_**Rollin' thru da hood in my escalde**_

_**Got stacks on deck ya know im paid**_

_**Pimpin aint easy when im in da game**_

_**Hustlin 4 a long time im in da hall of fame**_

_**So fresh so clean if u know wat I mean**_

_**All da honeys when im stuntin treat me like a king**_

_**Ridin 26's on my expensive car**_

_**I got looks got cash im ahead by far**_

_**Got dis loud system in my trunk**_

_**Picture me up in da club getting crunk**_

_**1, 2, 3 girl come roll wit me**_

_**I'll buy something pretty for your neck spending money is da key**_

_**On dis track I rhyme imma take my time**_

_**Cuz im ridin 26's wit my girl & I have a good time**_

_**Hatas take my advice cuz imma G**_

_**So u betta think twice before u mess wit me**_

_**If bein fine is a crime**_

_**Send me to prison to do my time**_

_**Girls in da club look me up and down**_

_**Like I said imma king I deserve a crown**_

_**You betta believe imma player in tha game**_

_**Even the hatin dogs know my name**_

_**So remember this name cuz its reaching the top**_

_**& no matter how much u hate that something u cant stop**_

"Yup that's how it is" John and the rest of X-tones gloated. After their time was up other people came over to dance. Then the impossible happened X-Tones and Av. Angels were dancing together, Melina and Jeff, Ariel and Edge, Lillian and Rey, Trish and Randy! Well everyone except Lita and John.

"Lita, will you dance with me?" John asked a smile tugging the corners of his lips making his ultra-sexy dimples show.

"Why should I" Lita asked, just not being able to resist teasing him and she wasn't so sure she wanted to, after all it was still awkward between them.

"Well if you don't all the guys will make fun of me when we get back to the hotel" John pouted. Lita gave a huge sigh.

"Fine Cena, just this once." Lita relented. John smiled and grabbed her hand. A medium slow song was on.

_i want all my sexy ladies to report to the dance floor immediately we gone go  
head and glide with this one yall_

John grabbed Lita's arms and put them around his neck. When she looked up at him he just smiled at her.

_stop wait a min. the way you move that you done got my heart all in it and i just wanna be with you tonight, girl please im a playa yeah its true but ill change the game for you i wanna see what it do_

John pressed his body against Lita's. She sighed and melted against him her hands rubbing his masculine torso.

_can i be fareal? is this how i feel? im in need for love so lets dip up out of here ooo you just my type, everything's so right and i just wanna chill so lets dip up out of here lets dip up out of here_

Both of their hips swayed to the tempo of the music, both floating back in time.

_ha ha ha haa haa shes fine too but i want you ha ha ha haa haa shes fine too  
but i want you_

John's lips brushed against Lita's in a soft caress. Lita held back a stifled groan and looked into his incredible blue eyes.

_i'll admit it this just aint no game these just aint words that im spittin if you could see the thoughts that's in my head im trippin im a playa yeah its true but ill change the game for you i wanna see what it do_

A piece of paper couldn't even fit between them. They both knew they were getting caught up but they didn't care.

_can i be fareal? is this how i feel? im in need for love so lets dip up out of here ooo you just my type, everything's so right and i just wanna chill so lets dip up out of here lets dip up out of here_

John ran his fingers through the ruby-red hair. He had forgotten the softness of her hair.

_ha ha ha haa haa shes fine too but i want you ha ha ha haa haa shes fine too  
but i want you_

"I want you" Lita whispered the words so quietly he didn't know if he heard her. He looked down at her and smiled.

_i'll admit it this just aint no game these just aint words that im spittin if you could see the thoughts that's in my head im trippin im a playa yeah its true but ill change the game for you i wanna see what it do_

Their lips met in a hot, passionate kiss. Their souls and hearts meshed.

_ha ha ha haa haa shes fine too but i want you ha ha ha haa haa shes fine too  
but i want you_

The kiss was broken by a flash. They both looked to see a camera man who siled a toothy grin.

"This will go great on the front page" he laughed. Lita inwardly groaned. What had she done?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: Battle of The Bands**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing….absolutely nothing…so don't sue me **__****_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Notes: Totally AU Melina's the manager and Trish and Lillian are sisters**_

_**Summary: They were so different…yet the attraction was so strong**_

_**Characters: Lita, Melina, Trish, Lillian, Ariel, John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Edge and others.**_

The flashes coming from the cameras paralyzed Lita to the stop. Pictures were being taken of the others also. John ushered Lita through the crowd of people and out to X-tones limo. He hurriedly told the driver get back to the hotel he was staying at. Lita was sitting at the far end of the limo. He pressed the button that closed the portion between the back and front seats.

"Lita I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you" John apologized. He really did feel guilty but at the same time he wanted to do it again.

"It wasn't your fault…it just happened I guess" Lita shrugged. She turned in her seat to look at him. He couldn't help what happened next. John grabbed Lita and tugged her over to where he was sitting. Lita looked up at him with shocked hazel eyes. He pressed their bodies together. He didn't let Lita finish her gasp as he covered her mouth with his. Lita grabbed at his blue and black jersey as John let Lita's hair loose. Lita gently pushed John back against the seat and was about to take his shirt off until they were informed they were at their destination.

The bright sun filtered into the hotel room of John Cena as hazel flittered open. Lita sat up in the bed and looked at the man she had spent the night with. His beautiful face showed he was still deep in a peaceful sleep. Lita sighed and exited the bed and gathered her clothes.

After getting dressed Lita's cell rang, the voice that greeted her sounded sounded extremely groggy.

"To make a long story short cuz I'm tired as hell, I slept with Randy, Lil with Rey, Lina with Jeff, Ariel and edge, she probably chained him up, and I'm guessing you with Cena. Oh and you might want to check the magazines. Well I got to go Randy's awake bye!" Click. The line went dead. That sure was a one sided phone call Lita thought. Everyone had slept with each other. That's weird. Two strong arms wrabbed around her waist.

"Mornin' baby, why you dressed?" Lita turned looked into John's blue eyes, it all seemed like an old memory. Him holding her, just like this.

**Flashback**

**"Lita wait up!" John had put his clothes back on and was chasing his girlfriend. She spun on him with those eyes that could change moods any minute.**

**"You ass!" Lita screamed. She charged at him and started hitting his chest. He finally grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him as she sobbed into his jersey. After she was done crying she pulled away from him. She was about to smack him but when she raised her had something sparkled in the sunlight. The diamond ring, the ring John used to propose, her engagement ring. The tears welled up in her eyes once again as she grabbed the ring off her finger and threw it in the nearby road. She limped away due to her ankle leaving John staring after her in disbelief, both young hearts tearing in two.**

**End Flashback**

Lita ripped away from his embrace as she fell to the bathroom floor sobbing. Her finger had felt empty ever since she had removed the ring. John knelt down beside her and once again embraced her as she gave in.

"It's ok Lita we're gonna be ok." John assured her. He kissed the tears away from her face as she looked up at him.

"I'm going to place my trust in you but if you mess up you'll be sorry" Lita sniffled. John smiled his huge smile with his dimples on full blast. He carried Lita bridal style back to the bed as he proceeded to repeat last night's activities.

The next time when they woke up it was about the afternoon. Lita had to resist temptation when she realized where she was. As she sat up and went to go make herself some coffee her cousin finally entered her thoughts. (it's about time sheeeeesh) How was Maria taking all of this?

Lita grabbed her iPod nano and went for a jog. The clean air on her face felt fantastic. The next song that played grabbed Lita's attention.

_pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything. pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_.

Bitter memories entered Lita's head from the time when John confessed about him and Maria.

_and that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head. and that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head._

Lita ran faster as if to escape the words of the song and the truth behind those words.

_it's the way that he makes you feel. it's the way that he kisses you. it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

Lita had never forgotten, never forgiven, until now that is. Now Lita was thinking if forgiving was the right choice.

_she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men._

Lita's beautiful ruby-red hair flowed behind her as her medium jog increased into a slow sprint.

_and that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head. and that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head._

Tears threatened to fall as she listened to the words coming out of the head phones.

_it's the way that he makes you feel. it's the way that he kisses you. it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

"No…it's just a song get a grip Lita" Lita scolded herself. But deep down in her heart she knew she didn't believe it.

_pretty girl... pretty girl... pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything. pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about. it's the way that he makes you cry. it's the way that he's in your mind. it's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
it's the way that he makes you feel. it's the way that he kisses you. it's the way that he makes you fall in love..._

Lita ripped the head phones off of her head and threw them to the ground. She looked at them for a moment breathing heavily. Then she took off. She didn't know where she was going, didn't really care as long as it was away from here.


End file.
